Entre-Dimensiones
by Elfin245
Summary: Un chico llamado Luis se adentra a explorar las dimensiones desconocidas pero para nosotros conocidas y luego de unos eventos se encontrara en una lucha por salvar los multiversos de una amenaza aun desconocida junto con sus amigos que lo siguen por las dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

Entre-dimensiones

Temporada 1

Capitulo 1: un mundo de aventuras

Todo empieza en un pueblo de estados unidos donde habita un chico inusual de 20 años que tenía un coeficiente intelectual de…. bueno digamos que tiene 4 dígitos , bueno si hablamos de su vida, él fue quien encontró la cura contra el cáncer y el sida…cuando tenía 7 años, en su dimensión logro hacer que el hombre llegara a vivir en júpiter y los celulares no son más que una simple placa de vidrio y nada más que decir , él era muy listo...digamos demasiado.

(en una casa hogareña en Texas….)

Luis: bien... y con esto...termino...ya está, uff cuanto me tarde, unas 6 horas? Da igual lo importante es que lo termine, mi último invento el portal inter-dimensional.

Bien solo pongo el botón y... (Se abre un portal del tamaño de una puerta) ya está.

Bien según mis cálculos, el tiempo que paso en otra dimensión son 0 en mi dimensión así que no tengo que preocuparme.

(De repente una sombra sale del portal y se pone en frente de él)

Sombra: escúchame atentamente, LAS DIMENSIONES QUE VISITES SERAN DESTRUIDAS POR MI EL GRAN GOLR, PD: YA TE LO ADVERTI...(la sombra desaparece)

Luis: vaaaale...no creo que eso me preocupe, y tengo todo para irme?

Ropa, instrumentos, control del portal, brújula...etc

Bien, ahora es tiempo de visitar a la dimensión 1... ¡ESPERA!...mi diario (coge un libro de la mesa)

(El diario dice en la primera página: El viaje de Luis)

(Agarra una grabadora)

Bien estoy por visitar la dimensión 1, no sé lo que me espera, no creo que sea malo, pero vamos descubriré una nueva dimensión eso es lo mejor que hice

(Da un paso y entra en el portal)

(de repente el chico entro en una dimensión llena de vegetación y restos de una ciudad)

(Luis cae desde unos 2 metros hacia el suelo)

Luis: ahhhh...mi cabeza...duele...un momento dónde estoy?

(Agarra la grabadora y se graba a si mismo)

Día 1: estoy en un mundo lleno de vida pero con indicios de una guerra, nuclear parece, pero no hay signos de radiación cercana, o porque no fue una guerra nuclear o esto paso hace miles de años ya que hay signos de descomposición avanzada en el plástico de un televisor.

Sea lo que fuese ya paso... Un momento veo un árbol creo que uno de jungla con una gigantesca casa con múltiples balcones, me aproximare cambio y fuera.

(Guarda la grabadora)

El chico se acercó a la gran casa de árbol que había ahí, cuando vio a dos tipos uno parecía una persona cualquiera y el otro un perro bulldog amarillo en 2 patas, se preguntó quiénes eran, así que se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana, la abrió sin hacer ruido y entró adentro cuando... (Una gran mano se extiende y atrapa a Luis mientras el forcejea)

Jake: vaya, pero que tenemos aquí jovencito

Finn: ¡Jake! Quién es?

Jake: solo un hombrecito que entro a hurtadillas a la casa, ahora (dirigiendo la mirada a jake), ¿cuál es tu propósito?

Luis: espera!, mi propósito?(Pensando que decir)

Jake: si a que viniste y entraste a nuestra casa?

Luis: solo estaba de curioso y quise entrar.

Jake: mientes, dime la verdad

Luis: l-la verdad?, no lo entenderías o creerías

Jake: bueno si no quieres decirme la verdad llamare a finn, FINNNN?

Finn: no quiere cooperar?

Jake: no lo quiere hacer, te lo dejo en tus manos (suelta a Luis y entra finn al cuarto)

(Agarra su espada de hoja y lo pone en el cuello de Luis)

Finn: bien de dónde vienes? El dulce reino, espacio grumoso, nocheosfera?, un momento…... (Viendo su cuerpo detenidamente y ve que Luis es un humano) eres...un...humano?!

Luis: si...y...que hay con eso?

Finn: Como que, que hay con eso, yo soy el último humano en todo Ooo

Luis: JA! lo sabía, que paso?

Jake: fue la guerra de los champiñones

Luis: champiñones?

Jake: si mi bisabuelo me conto que los humanos eran la especie mas grande del planeta hasta que un fatídico día cayeron unos objetos de metal grandes que al estrellarse en el suelo provocaban una estela de humo y fuego hacia arriba en forma de un champiñón, entonces mi bisabuelo salió corr...

Luis: bueno ya entendí

Luis: bueno, y…..como sobreviviste a la guerra?

FInn: en realidad no lo sé, Joshua fue mi padre y me crio desde que era un bebe

Luis: increíble (revisando su cuerpo) y…donde está tu padre?

Finn: (triste) ehh…bueno….el….pues….murió

Luis: ohh…lo siento por preguntar

Finn: no hay problema, después de todo, los perros no viven mucho

Luis: (sorprendido) ¡un perro! T-tu padre e-es un perro, como es posible eso?

Finn: bueno, lo que paso fue que me encontró en el bosque y solo era un bebe que estaba poposeado en una hoja y luego me hicieron su hijo

Luis: vaya es impresionante parece que la radiación hizo maravillas en los perros, y cuanto tiempo paso desde que ocurrió la guerra de los champiñones?

Jake: unos 327 años

Luis: y cuántos años tiene finn?

Finn: 16 años

Luis: entonces naciste 3 siglos después de la guerra, entonces tienes padres humanos?

Finn: si tengo un padre pero esta explorando el espacio (es un tonto, dijo refunfuñando) pero que se le va a hacer y mi madre, nunca la conocí y mi padre no me dijo nada sobre ella

Luis: bueno y…me muestras el lugar

Finn: está bien, vamos al dulce reino para que conozcas a dulce princesa, a y cual es tu nombre?

Luis: soy Luis, bueno, pero me prestas unas ropas, que estas están desgarradas

FInn: bueno hay unas ropas que encontramos en un viaje hacia una ciudadela

Luis: vale me esperaran?

Finn: Aquí estamos,…..ahh espera toma (extiende su brazo con una espada celeste que se la entrega)

Luis: ¡guau! Impresionante, le puedo hacer unas modificaciones?

Finn: claro, por qué no?

Luis. Bien, ya vuelvo (subiendo las escaleras)

Finn: Uff, que te parece el chico nuevo?

Jake: Me parece bueno, pero no te fíes

Finn: Ahora veamos cómo se lleva con DP

(Pasan unos 5 minutos y Luis baja)

Luis: Muy bien que les parece. (el vestía un traje de empresario negro con guindo con corbata roja, pantalones plomos, una soga con una bolsa de gemas en la cintura, botas negras de cuero y una espada celeste que tenía incrustadas nano-robots que hacían que absorbían los fotones convirtiéndolos en rayos que salían de la espada que también tenía un mango elegante de color azul

Finn: Te ves bien (dijo mirando el traje y la espada)

Jake: he visto mejores (cuando recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano), auch que pasa contigo?

Finn: (susurrando) es nuestro invitado hay que hacerle cumplidos, además mira esa espadota esta genial

Jake. Bueno pero no justifica el golpe

Finn. Mejor cállate…..Luis, nos vamos?

Luis: vale

Jake: nos vamos (mientras se expande hasta ser gigante)

Luis: Increíble y no te pasa nada a tus órganos o músculos al estirarte?

Jake: no pero, me gusta hacerme grande

Luis: Perfecto (mientras anota en su diario)

Finn: Hey, Luis como modificaste esa espada?

Luis: fácil le introduje nano-robots, que estos hacen que los fotones de los rayos ultraviole…..

Finn: (Pensando) parece que es un cerebrito igual que dulce princesa

Jake: (también pensando) parece que él se llevara bien con dulce princesa

(luego nuestros 3 viajeros llegan al dulce reino donde les esperaba dulce princesa)

DP: hola chicos como están y…. quien es su nuevo amigo?

Finn: hola DP, se llama Luis y él es de….de….de…dónde eres?

Luis: Bueno…soy…de….o-otra…..di-dimensión? (Pregunto nervioso por si no le creían)

DP: o-otra dimensión (dijo ella sorprendía)

Luis: si, vine de otra de otra dimensión, t-tú me crees?

DP: si, el viaje inter-dimensional no es imposible, como lo lograste?

Luis: construí un transportador en unas horas (dijo mostrándole el control de un portal)

DP: Impresionante (arrebatándole el control)

Luis: hey…devuélvemelo

DP: puedo modificarlo?

Luis: claro que no!

DP: por favor….(mostrando una carita muy hermosa con ojos grandes)

Luis: está bien pero no lo modificaras ok?

DP: ok (sale corriendo a su laboratorio)

Finn: bueno parece que se llevan bien (con una gota en la cabeza)

PF: finnnn! Aquí! (Dijo la chica de fuego)

Finn: hola PF, como estas?

PF: finn tengo algo que decirte (vino sonriendo y ansiosa)

Jake: parece que está muy feliz

Finn: espera porque estas tan feliz (dijo abrazando a la chica…. ¿abrazando?)

(En ese momento el chico estalla en llamas)

Jake: ohhhh! Finn! (Dijo haciéndose grande y tirando al chico a un rio)

Luis: una chica hecha de fuego?!

PF: soy la princesa flama, quien eres tu?

Luis: soy Luis un viajero inter-dimensional (dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la princesa)

PF: bueno parece que conoces a mi novio

Luis: son novios? , Impresionante pero? como se supone que tienen….ya sabes

(Esa pregunta hizo que la princesa flama se sonroje)

PF: B-bueno….en –en realidad…..cuando nos besamos termine en el centro de la tierra (dijo con vergüenza recordando esa escena)

Luis: ahh… siendo de fuego tu matriz elemental no lo soporto, típico (haciéndose al más inteligente)

(en ese momento recibe una bofetada de parte de la chica de fuego, haciendo que este se le queme la cara)

Luis: aaaaauuuccchhh, mi cara (dijo sobándose la cara)

Finn: vaya sí que le agradas (dijo aguantándose la risa)

Luis: si muy amigable (dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor de la quemadura)

Finn: bueno que es lo que quieres decirme PF?

PF: bueno…. (Con vergüenza)…mejor podemos hablar solos?

Jake: no hay problema, vámonos Luis (dijo agarrando al chico y llevándoselo hacia arriba del castillo de dulce princesa)

(Ambos personajes entran por un balcón y ven a DP estudiando el control)

Luis: y bien que te parece?

DP: impresionante nunca vi tanta tecnología (dijo sin quitar la vista del control)

Jake: bueno yo iré a ver qué hace mentita (saliendo del cuarto)

Luis. (Pensando)-ella es muy linda y también inteligente, me recuerda a mí mismo

DP: bueno, termine (dijo la pelirosa entregándole el control)

Luis: gracias y que te pareció el control?

DP: impresionante!, ¿cómo es posible que puedas hacer que las partículas dimensionales puedan expandirse para crear un portal de tal magnitud? (pregunto curiosa la chica dulce)

Luis. Fue fácil solo tuve que comprimir partículas en un derretidor de moléculas y….

(Mientras los chicos listos hablaban, abajo, a las afueras del dulce reino, se encontraban PF y finn hablando)

Finn: bien que querías decirme PF?, estas muy ansiosa (dijo el chico al ver a su novia muy feliz)

PF: bueno…..es….eeemmm….r-r-recuerdas lo que hicimos hace unos días (dijo sonrojada pero con una mirada pervertida)

Finn; e-eh, si lo recuerdo (dijo recordando lo que paso)

(Flashback)

PF: finn estoy muy aburrida (dijo mientras estaba descansando en su cama de fuego)

Finn: espera ya voy (dijo mientras entraba en la habitación, cuando entro se le vio con su típica vestimenta, pero su cuerpo esta azulado por el conjuro anti-fuego de flambo)

PF: quiero hacer algo para no aburrirme …..

Finn: bueno que es lo que quieres hacer….jugar a algo? (pregunto inocentemente)

PF: no, quemaría todo, sabes como soy (dijo triste la chica)

Finn: bueno en realidad no sé qué hacer, no entiendo como otros humanos como yo se divertían antes de la guerra de los champiñones

PF: que te parece si salimos de aventuras con jake?

Finn: no salió con arcoíris a un picnic en una montaña

PF: bueno…y….qué tal si nos vamos nosotros solos de aventura?

(En ese momento empieza a llover)

Finn: genial, ahora que hacemos

PF: bueno…(dijo levantándose de la cama de fuego) que tal si….hacemos cositas….

Finn: ehhh….a….que…t-te…refieres (dijo nerviosamente)

PF: bueno….ya sabes

Finn: ehhhh,….pero aquí en tu casa? (dijo el chico sonrojado)

PF: si por que no (dijo arrancado la ropa a finn)

(Censurado, si quieres ver esta parte la subiré pronto)

(Fin del flashback)

Finn: (sonrojado) si lo recuerdo

PF: bueno pues mientras estaba en el reino de fuego vino el medico del reino

Y me hizo unas pruebas y cuando salio me dijo sorprendido

(Flashback)

Doctor: Princesa le tengo buenas nuevas

PF: bien cual es?

Doctor: bueno….usted….

(CONTINUARA)


	2. Chapter 2

Entre-dimensiones

Temporada 1

Capitulo 2: un rescate fuera de lo normal

Nota: los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen (ojala si) solo Luis y esta historia

(Mientras finn recibía una "noticia", arriba en el castillo se encontraba Luis, comiendo unos dulces que…bueno, en otras palabras se estaba comiendo la mesa de chocolate)

Luis: (comiendo)

DP: ehh…. ¿Luis?

Luis. (Tragando la comida)…..si, dime

DP: Tengo curiosidad de saber…

Luis: saber qué?

DP: en tu dimensión, como son las cosas?

Luis: a que te refieres? (dando otro bocado a la mesa)

DP: no se, que hay de diferencia tu dimensión con la nuestra

Luis: (tragando)….Bueno, no hay chocolates o dulces caminando por las calles, no hay perros con deformidades genéticas….ahhh, y la civilización no está destruida

DP: bueno, lo sorprendente es que eres un humano, no de esta dimensión, pero lo eres

Luis: y….tu sabes que paso en la guerra de los champiñones?

DP: yo nací después de que pasara eso

Luis: eso significa que tienes? (dando otro bocado a la mesa)

DP: 318 años

Luis (escupiendo la comida al suelo al escuchar la edad de la chica rosada) Increíble, y eso que estas tan joven y bonita (en ese instante se tapa la boca)

DP: (sonrojada) e-enserio crees e-eso? (dijo un poco tímida)

Luis: Ehh….bueno….yo….no….quise…decir…..que….bueno…digo…eres linda pero no quise…..bah mejor me callo

DP: (aun sonrojada) bueno…..eso fue lindo por tu parte…..la verdad yo…

(En ese momento una ventana se abre de golpe y entra nieve bruscamente y entra el rey helado)

DP: ¡Rey helado!

RH: hola princesa, como tas

DP: quien te da el derecho de entrar a mi reino sin mi permiso

RH: ya aflójate! Vine solo a raptarte, para casarnos y ser felices juntos (la mira con cara de esperanza)

Luis: (escupe el chocolate) que!? e-e-él es tu pretendiente!?

DP: No?! Es solo un viejo amargado que me rapta cada dos por tres e intenta casarse conmigo

RH: a quien dices viejo amargado! (congela las manos y pies de la princesa) ahora vamos al reino de hielo, Gunter nos espera en el altar(sale volando por la ventana con la princesa en manos)

Luis: no!, espera, dulce princesa!

(Entran jake con mentita al escuchar los gritos)

Mentita: oh no, se llevaron a la dulce princesa, tenía que ver a sus pretendientes

Luis: pretendientes? Como cuantos tiene?

Mentita: unos 11 o 12

Jake: a todo esto? Donde esta finn?

(En ese instante entran finn con la princesa flama y ambos felices)

Finn: chicos como están! (dijo sonriente) y la dulce princesa?

Luis: ehhhh finn, ella fue raptada por el rey helado

Finn: (cambia su cara a una con preocupación) no, ahora donde esta?!

Luis: se la llevo, dijo que se iban al reino de hielo a casarse

Finn: a que esperamos vamos a rescatarla, Luis nos acompañaras?

Luis: si, vámonos (dijo blandiendo su espada)

Jake: bien (haciéndose grande y llevándose a finn, Luis y Mentita)

(Mientras los héroes se dirigían al reino de hielo, en un bosque cercano se encontraba cierto enemigo de OoO, el anterior héroe que murió, Bill)

Lich: otra vez derrotado por un simple humano (dijo caminando por el bosque mientras deja un rastro de muerte atrás de él)

(De repente se le aparece una sombra enfrente de él)

Sombra: así que tú eres al que llaman lich, me lo esperaba más intimidante (dijo observando ese putrefacto cadáver)

Lich: porque osas hablarme así, yo soy el lich, dios de la destrucción, ahora dime quien eres y que quieres (dijo mientras hacia una esfera de fuego verde en su mano diestra)

Sombra: Intentas retarme, A MI! (Dijo mientras su alrededor, los árboles, césped y arbustos se hacía energía pura y entraban al cuerpo de esa sombra)

Lich: impresionante, emanas energía pura (entonces le lanza la esfera directo a la sombra)

(la esfera le llega a la sombra pero esta se detiene y se va de retorno a su creador)

Lich: (esquivando la esfera) imposible! (le tira otra esfera )

(esta se detiene otra vez y gira devuelta al lich y le impacta en el pecho)

Lich: ahhggg! el doloooorrr!

(Entonces la sombra se le acerca y lo mira fijamente)

Sombra: bien, quieres atacarme de nuevo? (Mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro)

Lich: agggg! Quien eres!? (Retorciéndose de dolor)

Sombra: yo…..soy…..Gorl (dijo y se introdujo al pecho del lich)

Lich: NOOOOOOOOO!

(Entonces los ojos del lich se tornan negros como el vacío)

Lich/Gorl: (unísono) Ahora destruiré esta dimensión!

(Luego la alma maldita del lich desaparece y toma lugar Gorl)

Golr: (en el cuerpo del lich) ahora a buscar a Luis (mientras se adentra en el bosque)

(nos vamos donde nuestros héroes ya casi llegan al reino de hielo )

Luis: ya llegamos?

Jake: ya casi, un poco más y llegamos (dijo un poco cansado)

Finn: espero que lleguemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde (preocupado)

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso, llegaremos antes (tratando de animarlo)

FInn: gracias viejo (sonriendo un poco)

Luis: ehhhh…. ¿cuánto falta?

Finn: tranquilo ya casi llegamos

(Mientras en el reino de hielo)

DP: SUELTAME!

RH: grita todo lo que quieras princesa, nadie te escuchara, Gunter, vamos, empieza con la boda de una vez

(Mientras el pequeño pingüino empezaba la boda con un libro en mano una vestimenta de padre y estaba encima de un altar)

Gunter: guack, guack , guack guack guack, guack

RH: acepto

Gunter: guack, guack, guack guack guack guack

RH: vamos princesa ya lo dijo, solo tienes que decir que si

DP: NUNCA!

(en ese momento entra jake destruyendo la pared , finn dando una voltereta , Luis cayendo de forma iron man y mentita estrellándose contra el gélido piso)

Jake: ya rey helado te toca tus pataditas

Finn: si, suelta a DP ahora o juro que te mandare directo al reino de fuego

Luis: déjala o morirás (blandiendo su espada)

Mentita: auch, eso dolió…..

RH: NUNCA! Ya estamos casados

DP: QUE!

Luis: QUE!

Finn: QUE!

Jake: QUE!

Mentita: (se desmaya en el suelo)

DP: YO NUNCA DIJE QUE SI!

RH: AJA! Dijiste que si, jajaja …(recibe un golpe de parte de finn, dejando caer a la dulce chica)

Finn: CALLATE VIEJITO!

RH: A QUIEN DICES VIEJITO (empezando a elevarse y generar picos de hielo)

Jake: ahora veras

RH: (lanza los picos a todas partes) tomen eso!

FInn: jake(esquivando los picos) ayúdame!

Jake: ahora voy hermanito (dándole un golpe en la cara al rey helado)

DP: chicos, ayúdenme! (Forcejeando)

Luis: ahora voy DP (mientras esquiva los picos)

(Entonces de la nada un árbol se incrusta en la montaña haciendo que la batalla cesara)

Finn: y este árbol de dónde salió?

Mentita: (un poco moribundo) c-creo q-que d-de a-allá (señalando un bosque a la lejanía que estaba en llamas con algunos árboles incrustados en otras partes del lugar)

Jake: uhh….creo que es la noviecita de alguien (dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano)

Finn: pero no está enojada o triste conmigo

Luis: (ayudando a DP a levantarse, ya sin ataduras de hielo) porque lo habrá hecho?

(Rápidamente una bola de fuego se acerca al castillo y entra por la ventana, revelándose ante todos, era la chica de fuego un poco avergonzada)

Finn: que haces aquí PF, te enojaste o algo?

PF: no….es…..mi….padre…se enojó después de…."la noticia" (dijo avergonzada)

Finn: oh no…

DP: cuál es esa "noticia"? (acercándose a Finn)

Finn: bueno pues veras, ocurrió cuando Luis y jake se fueron arriba del castillo…

(Flashback)

Finn: y que te dijo el doctor (temiendo por una enfermedad o algo)

PF: Bueno me dijo…

(Flashback dentro del Flashback)

Doctor: está embarazada…

(Hubo un silencio aterrador)

Doctor: (pensando) bueno creo que yo muero en esta parte….

PF:…..

Doctor: (tragando saliva) ehh princesa…..está bien?

PF: c-comunícame con finn

Doctor: lo que diga princesa (pensando) creo que ese finn está muerto…..

(Sale el doctor de la sala dejando a la princesa sola)

PF: un hijo…..de finn…..y….mío… (Tratando de articular las palabras) es-es-es INCREIBLE!

(La chica no dejaba de irradiar felicidad por la notica tan milagrosa)

PF: t-tengo que decirle ire al dulce reino debe encontrarse ahí (volviéndose una gran bola de fuego y saliendo del hospital del reino de fuego)

Doctor: (entrando a la sala) princesa el joven finn no está en casa así qu… (nota que esta solo) bueno no importa (se va de la sala)

(Fin del primer flashback)

Finn: (atónito) que dijo que?!

PF: no te parece maravilloso?!

Finn: bueno si, pero no lo sé, no estoy preparado

PF: e-enserio (su mundo se desmorona)

Finn: pero…lo lograremos juntos, como familia

PF: gracias finn (abrazando al chico y este vuelve a estallar en llamas)

(El chico corre al rio que antes lo salvo de nuevo)

PF: (riendo) bueno será mejor que avisemos a los demás

(Fin del flashback)

DP: q-q-que?

Luis: imposible

Jake: (llorando) ayyyy….hermanito arruinaste tu vidaaaaa

Mentita: (en el piso, otra vez se había desmayado)

PF: bueno que les parece la noticia?

Luis: cómo es posible que quedaras embarazada de un humano? (revisando su vientre)

DP: (seguía sorprendida)

Jake: (seguía llorando) ayyyyyyyyy porque era tan joven (en una esquina llorando con un aura depresiva)

Luis: serían unos…..híbridos….(dijo pensando)

Finn: híbridos? Que es eso?

Luis: (poniéndose sus gafas) un hibrido es cuando 2 seres de otras especies que no son compatibles crean una descendencia con rasgos de ambas especies (añadió)

Finn: bueno y en primer lugar como es posible esto?

Luis: no lo sé primero deberíamos volver, creare unas máquinas y veremos cómo es posible

DP: bien volvamos (recuperándose de su asombro)

Mentita: concuerdo con la princesa

Finn: vamos

(Entonces entra el rey del reino de fuego al lugar con un instinto asesino, cuando ve a su presa se acerca a el y le dice)

Rey: TU! TU FUISTE EL DESGRACIADO QUE DEJO EMBARAZADA A MI HIJA!

Finn: ehhh….podemos hablar un momento, tranquilos, tal vez con un cafecito?

Rey: exijo una explicación, AHORA!

PF: PAPA! Déjalo es mi novio y futuro padre de mi hijo!

Rey: no lo permitiré, eres mi hija y no puedes estar asi!

PF: es porque sabes que una vez que nazca finn será el rey del reino de fuego, verdad!

Finn: tranquilícese por favor!

Rey: está bien….pero juro que si le haces algo a mi hija…lo…pagaras (dijo con una mirada asesina) y quedaras como ese tipo de ahí (señalando al rey helado, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con moretones y picos por todo el cuerpo)

RH:….enfermera…..

Finn: está bien, lo prometo

(Entonces el rey se va del lugar)

Luis: nos vamos?

Finn: por mi bien…jake….estas bien?

(jake se encontraba en el suelo sollozando y murmurando…tan joven….)

Finn: ya hablaremos después jake (tomando de los brazos a su hermano)

Luis: vámonos

(Luego de una larga caminata llegan a la casa del árbol cansados y entran la sala)

Luis: bufff que larga caminata

Finn: al menos no tuviste que cargar a nadie (dijo tirando al suelo a su hermano)

DP: que agotador

PF: y que lo digas, bueno Luis dijiste que averiguarías por que quede embarazada

Luis: claro, mientras caminábamos encontré muchas partes y construí esto (levantando un mini-aparato)

DP: eso sí que es velocidad

Luis: gracias, ahora te escaneo asi….y (escaneando el cuerpo de la chica) ya esta los resultados indican que tu ADN es mitad humano, un tercio de material inflamable y un poco de fuego, eso significa que al ser un poco humano finn te dio su ADN y conseguiste albergar a un pequeño ser que podría tener tus cualidades aun siendo humano (dijo viendo una pantalla pequeña hecha de un celular)

PF: entonces, él bebe es un humano?

Luis: no lo sé tendremos que esperar a que pasen uno meses para saberlo, es como saber si es niño o niña

Finn: bien gracias por la información Luis, me gustaría que te quedes pero no hay espacio en la casa

DP: VEN AL DULCE REINO!, digo….si quieres

Luis: claro por qué no?

DP: (pensando) SI!

Finn: esta bien adiós nos vemos mañana

Luis: adiós finn, adiós jake , adiós PF

PF: adiós Luis

Jake: adiós viejo, cuídate

(en el dulce reino se encontraba nuestro héroe un cuarto de invitados acostado en su cama pensando)

Luis: que increíble apenas llegue hace unas horas y ya viví muchas cosa impresionantes, que es lo que me esperara mañana?

(En el cuarto real de la princesa)

DP: Luis…..es muy inteligente, nadie nunca me entendió lo que hablaba de ciencia, hasta que el llego….creo que siento algo por el

(En la casa del árbol)

Finn: creo que olvide algo

(en el reino helado en el castillo)

RH:…..enfermera…..

(CONTINUARA)

(gracias por leer este fic lo continuare pronto no te lo pierdas)


End file.
